


Howl

by R_L_Williams



Series: Pas De Deux (Dance of two) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lingerie, Non-Canon Relationship, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: an excerpt from a much longer fic where...basically the whole cast of SPN attend/work at a ballet studio (this writer got tired of inaccurate ballet fics so; as a ballet dancer, i wrote my ownthis scene is Abaddon/Lucifer, i know they never meet on screen but the ship potential is endlessAbaddon plays a LITTLE rough with her darling Luci'work title based on the Florance & The Machine songAbaddons outfit based on something Adrian Lima wore for Victoria Secret...like half a dozen seasons ago





	Howl

There Abaddon stood. Black leather shin high stiletto boots, intricate black rose and vine patterned thigh highs with a lace trim clipped into a garter belt that was sewn into the diaphanous lace centered top. She wore black lace panties that barely covered her well-toned, hard to ignore dancer ass. Along with a large extravagant black stone necklace that started just below her chin and covered her chest all the way down to her ample breast line like a dark shimmering lions mane. She wore black leather gauntlet-like gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was in an intricate Edwardian bun, a black swan mask bordering her brimstone eyes. She held a leather riding crop in her hand. To finish the outfit off she donned one of her favorite accessories. A set of spiky black angel wings that arched at least half a foot above her head in feathery demon-wing-esc points and grazed the ground behind her feet like a silky train. She was now ready to give her beautiful blonde sub the kind of attention he so adored.  
He was kneeling at the foot of the bed, hands folded patiently in his lap, waiting for instruction like a well-trained pet. Abaddon sat down at in the desk chair across from the bed.  
“Take your clothes off.” Abbadon directed. Lucifer followed the instruction without question or comment. “Put those on.” She said pointing to a pair of sweet pink panties that had a short lacy skirt like embellishment all around and a cute little bow in the front. When Luci slipped on the soft silken undergarment his cheeks peeked out from under the skirt in the most suggestive way. Abaddon always loved those panties on her sandy haired darling. “Lay down on the bed, limbs spread.” She said motioning to the bed with the riding crop, once he had done so she walked over to the bed; her wings creating a looming shadow over her sprawled out submissive. “Shall I tie you up my darling?” she drawled, her Russian accent slithering back into her speech  
“Yes please.” Lucifer replied, an all too excited grin plastered across his face  
“Yes please what?” she questioned thwacking Lucifer on the tender skin of his inner thigh with the riding crop  
“Yes please my Queen.” Luci said through slightly gritted teeth as the sting of the crop spiked through his leg  
“Good boy.” She said, winking at him as she reached next to the bed into what was once her luggage trunk…it was now their “toy box” as Luci called it. She opened the trunk, reached inside and pulled out a pair of heavy metal chains and coiled them around the bars of the headboard and around his wrist and then followed suit with his ankles. She had a pair of lamb skin wrist pads but her lovely Luci liked the cold metal on his skin, her pet was always more enamored of cold than heat.  
“Hmmm what should I do next…”she mockingly pondered.  
“Anything you wish my fire haired goddess.”  
“Oh.” She said pouting her lips that were a silken color of red, she bent down and came within inches of his ear “I always love it when you flatter me” she cooed wantonly in his ear before taking his lobe between her fang-like canine teeth. Lucifer purred with pleasure like a kitten getting stroked behind the ear. Abaddon reached in the trunk and pulled out her favorite pink lace trimmed blind fold. The color matched perfectly with the positively adorable panties that were currently adorning Lucifers’ ever engorging erection. Abaddon slipped the blind fold over Lucis eager eyes. He always enjoyed it more when he couldn’t see the stimulus coming. “What kind of marks should I leave on this beautiful canvas today?” she asked running her leather clad fingers down Lucifers strapping abdominals'. She sighed animatedly. “I'm already so bored with this riding crop…do you think you’ve earned the flogger this week my darling?” Abaddons word were now dripping with the accent of the snow banked forests she once called home.  
“Yes ma’am.” Luci replied want clearly audible in his voice  
“Very well…but only if you ask me nicely.”  
“Please mistress.”  
“Oh come now my love you’re going to have to be more specific than that.” Abaddon said already digging through the toy box to find the leather flogger whos' split straps were sporadically tied into heavy knots.  
“Please my Queen, please reward me for my good behavior with the thing I beg you for and punish me for any wrong doing with the pain it will induce.”  
“ooooohhhhhmmm” she trailed the flogger across his exposed torso “I do adore it when you get articulate.” She slithered it down his long chiseled legs “what will you do for me if I do?” she asked as she swirled the straps around the now un-ignorable mound that had formed under the sweet pink lace  
“Anything you request my alabaster skinned Queen.”  
“Oh you give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas” the wicked smile was evident even to her blind folded plaything. “Very well…I’ll indulge you.” She said and without wasting a moment brought the flogger down on Lucifers stomach, Lucifer let out a mix between a hiss and a yelp. The next blows landed with equal force on his left upper arm and then his left upper thigh. Lucifer cried out in pain laden pleasure  
“Ah ah ah, quiet my sweet or I shall have to quiet you.” She instructed as she dragged the flogger across his bare, curled toes. She stood squared up with the center of his body and brought the flogger down on his flesh in a particularly heavy blow. This took the air right out of Lucis lungs. He threw his head forward as he tried to hold in the cries that were clawing at his lips.  
“Aww such a good boy” the words slithered off her tongue as she bent down and kissed her cooing beauty on the cheek, rewarding his obvious effort. She brought the flogger down on his upper arm and he squirmed against his restraints and whined as he tried his hardest to hold in all vocal expression of the sensations sprinting through his body. She brought the flogger down again on the ever tender skin of his right inner thigh; at this Luci couldn’t contain the sound any longer. He let out a cry of anguished enjoyment.  
“Oh…you know what happens now…?”she asked setting the flogger on the night stand. “I'm going to have to get out the gag my handsome golden haired muse” Luci bit his lip and smiled zealously. Abaddon reached back in the toy box and pulled out a standard red and black ball gag along with a small white flag. “Lift you head my pet.” Abaddon said, Luci obeyed she reached around and clasped the two end of the gag together around his neck “open wide my dear.” She instructed, slipping the ball gag into place. She then slid the handle of the little white flag into one of his hands. In previous scene when one of them was gagged they had used a squeaky toy as their safe word but that was set off too many times as a false alarm. The sub would clench their fists and set of the toy, thus bringing the scene to a stop even if the sub didn’t want to. So they switched to the flag; much harder to draw a false alarm from. Abaddon stood back for a moment and admired her strung up little Marionette. Lucifers’ glistening lips wrapped around the ball gag in a positively lewd display. Just as Abaddon was about to resume her brutal brush strokes there came a knock at the door; Abaddon answered. Abaddon opened the door wide enough to allow anyone standing within proximity to the door full view of herself as well as her chained up, lace wearing Luci. Kevins eyes widened to the size of soda cans, and it was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor  
“I'm so sorry Mz Abby, I’ll come back later.” He said his face flushing flagrant red.  
“That’s quite alright Kevin I'm not busy, what do you need?” Abaddon asked nonchalantly, leaning on the door  
“I was wondering if you might know where Mr. Messor might be. We were scheduled for a private lesson and he’s not in his studio” Kevin chanced a glance at the unabashed image in front of him “your with him a lot I figured you might have an idea.” He said bashfully looking at his feet.  
“You should look people in the eye when your speaking to them Kevin.” Abaddon said simply, her voice resonating deeply from her bodice and jewel clad chest, knowing exactly what that would require of the poor boy  
“Yes ma’am…I usually do…but in this instance I'm going to have to object.” Kevin replied stealing another glance at the ball gaged Ariel ballet instructor  
“Check Mr. Laffites courtyard, Mr. Messor has a particular soft spot for his sweet tea.”  
“Good idea, thank you Mz. Abby…sorry to interrupt.”  
“Oh no, you didn’t interrupt anything.” She drawled with a wink before the anxiety ridden boy skittered off down the hall. Abaddon closed the door with a bemused chuckle. She turned back to face her fair-haired silk dancer. Lucifer protested around the ball gag, Abaddon strutted over to Luci and pulled out that ball gag “what is it my pet?”  
“I wanted to see his facial expression” luci whined a childish pout hanging off his lower lip  
“Aww, very well my darling, next time someone interrupts our play time, I’ll be sure to let you see.”


End file.
